


Kidnapped

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Harry Needs a Hug, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, M/M, Parent James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Harry Osborn, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: "Here's half your payment now," Norman said as he handed them money, "you'll get the rest when I get my tech.""What is someone’s with him when we grab him?" One of the men asked."Whatever you want."The men smiled at each other and headed off.Norman Osborn wanted to get on top and to do that he needed Stark tech. How did he plan to get it?That was easy.Kidnap his son.





	Kidnapped

"No," Harry laughed, "no it doesn't work that way Pete."  
"Why not?" Peter laughed as they walked down the street hand in hand, coming back from a super casual date at McDonald's.  
"It just doesn't," Harry smiled.  
"Worth a shot," Peter shrugged smiling when his boyfriend laughed again.  
The two walked for a few more moments before Peter suddenly stopped.  
"You okay gorgeous?" Harry asked, noticing the look on his face.  
"Spidey sense," Peter whispered looking around. Harry gently pulled the teen closer and looked around himself, eyes not seeing anything.  
"Peter?" Harry asked, worry creeping into his voice.   
"I don't - I don't see anything," Peter replied looking panicked.   
"Hey, it's okay," Harry soothed, gently pulling his boyfriend into a hug, "we'll keep our eyes open okay?"  
"Okay," Peter nodded shakily, Harry kissed the side of his head and gave a small reassuring smile. Peter gave a small smile back.   
The two were suddenly pulled into the alley they were walking past, a cloth pressed against their mouths that made their world go black.

Harry's mind was fuzzy as he slowly came to. He managed to deduce they were in a truck; the rumbling and slight bouncing was a dead giveaway. Voices pushed through the haze in his mind.   
"...do you think we'll get for bringing in Osborn’s own kid?" A male voice asked.  
"Definitely a lot," another male voice said.  
"Yeah? What about the Stark kid?" The first voice asked again.  
"Probably the same. But put them together and we'll be living like kings," the second crowed, both of them laughing.  
The teen managed to peel his eyes open just enough to see a blurry version of Peter laying across from him.  
Suddenly a third person appeared in front of him.  
"Nighty night Osborn," he said as he pressed a cloth to his mouth again.  
"Oh Mr. Osborn's gonna love this," was the last thing Harry heard before darkness overtook him again.

The next time Harry woke up he found himself on a cold floor. He groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around. Bare walls, a crappy toilet and a metal door. He was in a cell.  
What the fuck?  
Wait a minute.  
Where was Peter?  
"Peter?" Harry called, "Peter!!"  
No answer.  
Shit.  
Just then the door swung open and in stepped one of the men from earlier, a bandanna covering his mouth.   
“Good your awake,” he said with an obvious smile, voice muffled slightly, “Norman wants to see you.”   
Harry felt his heart drop as the other men came in to grab him.  
“No, no let me go,” Harry cried as he struggled, “let me go.”   
The two men were able to drag him to Norman’s study, throwing him inside and slamming the door behind them. Harry froze when a familiar pair of boots appeared in front of him, the teens breath catching in his throat when he looked up and saw the cruel twisted smile on his Dad’s face.   
“Hello Harry.”   
~~  
Tony cursed as Peter’s phone once again went to voicemail.   
“Please tell me Harry’s answering,” he said to Clint.   
The archer solemnly shook his head, Tony swore and threw his phone.   
“Any luck?” Rhodey asked as he walked in, heart squeezing when Tony shook his head with tears in his eyes. Clint quietly left the room as Rhodey wrapped his arms around his husband, Tony gripping his shirt with his face hidden in his shoulder as he took shuddering breaths.   
“We’ll find them sweetheart,” Rhodey told him softly as he kissed the top of Tony’s head, rocking him when he sniffed.   
To say Tony was terrified for the boys would be an understatement. Whenever the boys were out they always made sure to answer their phones or at least check in. Now they weren’t answering, and Tony was freaking out.   
“Boss incoming call from Norman Osborn,” FRIDAY announced gaining Tony’s attention.   
“Let him through Fri,” Tony said.

“Hello Stark,” the grin was clear in the man’s tone.  
“Norman what have you done with my boys?” Tony growled, feeling his heart speed up.   
“Now, now, Tony, no need to be aggressive. They’re okay…for now,” Norman cooed.   
“The fuck do you want jackass?” Clint asked having re-entered the room at the sound of the man’s voice.   
“Easy. In exchange for these brats you seem to care so much about, I want your tech Stark. I want all of it, blueprints included.”   
Tony felt his heart plummet, he had to save his boys.   
“Tony you can’t be serious?” Rhodey whispered, instantly noticing that look in his husbands eyes, “there must be another way.”   
“We have to get the boys back from that sicko,” Tony replied.   
“Tick tock, tick tock,” Norman taunted.   
“Okay fine, I’ll give the tech,” Tony relented. Usually he’d take the gamble, but not with the teens lives at risk. Norman may not be a killer but there was no telling what would happen if Tony refused.   
“Excellent,” Norman grinned. He gave them the location of where to meet and hung up. 

The three men stood in silence for a few moments until Tony spoke up.   
“Friday download file Beta onto a flash drive, Clint get the others to the Quinjet. We’re gonna get our boys back.”   
~~  
Peter groaned as he came to, the ground cold and biting beneath him. He pulled himself in to sitting and took in his surroundings. He saw he was in a blank cell.   
“Harry,” he asked as he stood and did a three sixty spin, “Harry!”   
Fear went right through the teen, his heart starting to beat faster.   
Where was Harry?   
What happened?   
How the hell did he get here?   
Panic gripped Peter’s chest and squeezed, making it harder to breathe. He had to get out of here and find his boyfriend.   
Peter took a step towards the door and jumped as it was slammed open, a man with a bandanna on stepped in.   
The hair on the back of Peter’s neck stood up as his head screamed ‘DANGER! RUN!’  
“Hey baby Stark,” the man cooed with a grin, “time to go.”   
With that he grabbed Peter and dragged the struggling teen out of his cell and down the hall.  
“Let me go,” Peter growled, the man simply chuckled.   
“What’s the matter baby Stark, don’t you wanna see your boyfriend?”.   
Peter momentarily froze and opened his mouth to say something, only to be thrown into the study with a laugh. 

“Harry!” Peter cried as he scrambled over to his boyfriend who he saw passed out on the floor. His lip was split, he had dried blood under his nose and on his shirt, he had a black eyes and bruises all along his jaw. Those were just the injuries the teen could see; he knew there were more by the way Harry was curled up and wheezing slightly.   
Before Peter could do or say anything more the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He whipped around to see Norman Osborn standing there with a shark like grin.   
“Hello Peter,” he greeted coldly.  
“What do you want? What did you do to Harry?”  
“Oh don’t worry about him, he’s alive just unconscious. You see what I really wanted was you.”   
That sent a shiver down Peter’s spine.  
“You see I want Stark Tech, the best way to get it? Kidnap you. Harry here just got in the way. In fact I just got off the phone with your father, cooperative man.”  
“The hell do you want his tech for?” The teen asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.   
“That’s my business,” Norman told him in a matter of fact tone, “now get ready, we’re going a little trip.”   
Before Peter could ask what he meant he felt a sharp pain in his neck before everything went black.   
~~  
The Quinjet touched down by the river and the team filed out to see Norman already there, some goons holding the boys back. The teens hands were tied behind their backs and tape was over their mouths, eyes filling with hope when they saw the Avengers.   
Tony felt a flood of relief when he saw the teens were safe, rage quickly taking over when he saw the bruises on Harry .   
“Ah Stark, so glad you could make it. I see you brought your entourage with you,” Norman greeted coolly, “now hand over the tech.”  
Tony stepped out of his suit and tossed the flash drive over. Norman caught the drive and turned it over in his hand to inspect it, as if to check if it was real.   
“Okay Norman, you got what you wanted,” Tony said, “now lets the boys go.”   
“You want them,” Norman smiled coldly, “go get them.”   
Tony cried out as the boys were thrown into the water, Clint and Sam diving in after them while the others went for Norman and his goons. 

Sam ripped the tape off of Peter’s mouth before looping his arm around him and swimming them back up to the surface, gasping for breath as they broke the surface of the water. Clint did the same with Harry and appeared seconds later.   
The men swam and pulled the teens up onto the back, untying their hands as the boys shook and Peter started sobbing. Tony rushed over and the boys into a hug sighing in relief.   
Once in the embrace Harry broke down, fear and relief coursing through him along with the way his Dad had treated him. A Dad who was now tied up with his goons as they waited for the police to arrive. Harry hid his face in Tony’s shoulder, the man’s arm automatically tightening around him. 

The Quinjet ride home was a lot calmer then on the way there.   
Both teens had towels wrapped around their shoulders, Peter curled up and dozing on Rhodey’s lap. Harry was on Tony’s still shaking from fear and hiccuping softly.   
“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. You’re safe now we got you,” Tony whispered gently as he rocked the teen. There was no way in hell any of them were letting Harry go back to that scumbag of a father, Clint had already half adopted the teen. 

Back at the tower Tony gently ushered the boys to the bathroom so they could shower and change into warm clothes.   
For the first five minutes the teens just held one another for five minutes for reassurance, Harry hid his face in Peter’s shoulder and held on tight. After washing and changing into their warm clothes, that consisted of joggers and baggy hoodies, Bruce checked the boys over to make sure there was nothing in their systems. They were given the all clear and walked back to the common room hand in hand.   
The team decided to watch movies all night and give the teens as much comfort as possible. Said teens were wrapped in blankets and Clint gave Harry a warm hug, kissing the top of his head and giving him a smile.   
Peter curled into Tony’s side and rest his head on the man’s chest, Harry cuddling into his other side.   
Tony held the teens as close as possible as the boys fell asleep, their hands linked and resting just below the arc reactor.


End file.
